


Positive Reinforcement

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Eating off the floor, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Hand-feeding, Head pats, Kneeling, Licking, M/M, Obedience, Owner/Pet, Pet Play, Praise, Puppy Kisses, Puppy Play, Puppy Snuggles, Pupspace, Rewards, Silence, Submission, Training, Treats, keeping still, performing tricks, practice, pup suits, puppy Alex, scritches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Food is the best way to gain a puppy's obedience.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Kudos: 23
Collections: Season of Kink





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'food kink' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)

Alex sat at his master's feet, gazing up longingly at the food on the table. He had been told not to move, and not to make a sound, and this was very difficult, given how delicious Greg's food smelled. If he was a very, very good puppy, he might just get to taste it. 

It took all his strength not to make a whiny happy sound as Greg leaned down to pet his head, smiling at him. 

"You hungry, boy? You want some treats?" Greg said cheerfully.

Alex did not move. He did not even bark or whimper. Just stared at Greg as he'd been told to do, eager for some food. Treats would be even better, of course. He loved treats! 

"You're being very good today, boy, aren't you?" Greg said as he gave Alex chin scritches. "That's good. I do have a lot of treats here I'd love to give you."

In his head, in his proper pupspace form, Alex was absolutely wagging his tail, his body quivering with eagerness for treats he could absolutely smell. In reality, the tail plug was simply lying on the floor, as still as the rest of his body. 

"Alright, here you go," Greg said, extending his hand with a single dog biscuit on it.

Alex licked his hand in thanks before carefully eating the biscuit. He didn't want to hurt his master, after all. He licked his hand clean when he was done and stared up at him, desperate for another. Greg made the best dog treats, and this one was a chocolate shortbread with almonds, and it was mouthwatering. Alex definitely wanted another. 

"Beg, Alex," Greg said.

Alex immediately shifted into position, sitting up on his haunches with his paws tucked up by his chest. He was expecting this too. Greg often drilled him at dinner time, making sure he could still hold his positions. Alex always obeyed because he got so many treats for doing them well. And nothing felt better than being fed by his master. It definitely beat eating out of a dog bowl on the floor. 

Greg patted his head before offering another treat. "Good boy. Though you are a little eager tonight. I don't want a desperate puppy. They will mark you down for that at the show."

Alex understood, and did his best to make his body relax a little bit. Greg was right, of course. But he was a little too hooked on the food, and he had to stop himself whining as Greg witheld the treat until he felt Alex was holding the position properly. 

"There you go, much better. Here, have another one," Greg said.

Alex again licked his hand before carefully eating the biscuit. God, they tasted so good. And Greg's little head pats made him so, so happy. This was what he loved most about being Greg's puppy, if he was honest. This sort of attention, from the pets, to the praise, to the treats, was just everything to him. 

"Alright, roll over, Alex," Greg said.

Alex took a moment to remember how to transition into that position from beg before performing the trick for his master, rolling away from the table, making sure his paws were tucked in nice and close. He performed the roll until Greg told him to stop, and commanded a 'sit' from him. Alex moved into position and stared up at him, hoping he'd earned another treat. 

"Good boy. You're getting better at that, you know? Here, I think you deserve another treat for that," Greg said.

Alex swallowed the desire to whine as he licked his master's hand and carefully ate yet another treat. He licked his fingers a little longer after that, just to show him how much he adored the praise. Greg giving him more head pats told him he was definitely doing well tonight.

"Hmm, we'll do fetch later when I can run you outside, but that'll do for now. Here, have some of the beef, it's delicious, and you've earned a little something extra. You've been practicing your rolling, haven't you? Speak!" Greg said, offering a small dish of meat and gravy. 

Alex barked and nodded. He had been practicing quite a lot, because he knew roll over was one he needed to get better at. He was glad Greg had noticed his improvement and was willing to give him an extra special treat because of it. 

Alex might have licked his lips as Greg set the plate down on the ground. He waited until Greg told him to eat, then proceeded to eat everything on that plate as quickly as possible, licking it clean. He sat up, looking up at his master, hoping there would be more. 

Instead, Greg stroked his head and scritched behind his ear. "Up, boy," he said, patting his leg.

Alex's eyes went wide, obeying the command to kneel right beside him and rest his paws on his thigh. This usually meant extra extra special treats! 

Greg kissed the top of his head. "Good boy. Here, have some more."

Alex had to smother his excitement a little bit as he saw what was laid out for him. Alex was going to get to eat his dinner out of his master's hands! Oh, Alex loved that so, so much. He loved it when his master fed him like this. 

Reverently, and carefully, licking his hands clean with every bite, Alex ate his dinner off his hands, wanting nothing more than to nuzzle and cuddle and snuggle with him in thanks for being so kind to him. There were so many head pats and scritches and 'good boy!''s and little kisses, and Alex leaned up to lick his master's cheek in thanks when he was done, happy, sated, and very fully. 

Greg laughed. "Guess you'll be wanting cuddles next, right, boy? Well, it is that time of the evening, isn't it?" 

Alex barked, feeling the way Greg hugged him, gently tugging at his collar. 

"Come on, time to snuggle with my favourite boy," Greg said as he got up. 

Alex followed obediently, crawling over to the sofa where he waited for Greg to sit and invite him to come up with him. 

"Shake, boy," Greg said, offering one more treat, this time a little chocolate.

Alex offered his right paw and let Greg shake it. 

"Other paw," Greg said.

Alex switched paws, wondering if Greg would make him do any more tricks. But then there was a 'good boy!' and Greg offering his hand, and Alex ate that chocolate happily before licking his master's hand clean. After all, chocolate did make a mess sometimes and he didn't want to be a messy pup. 

"Alright, come up, boy, you've done enough," Greg said, patting the seat beside him. 

Alex happily joined him, curling up beside him and laying his head on his lap. Greg stroked his head and scritched him just under his collar, and Alex might have let out a little happy whine. And when Greg's fingers got within reach of his mouth, Alex might have licked them gently in thanks, happy to have a master who cared for him as much as Greg did. 


End file.
